inFAMOUS: Jugarreta Infame
by InfamousBlueHand3
Summary: Ian Everett, un chico común y corriente, pero,¿que pasa cuando el destino le juega una Jugarreta de mala gana?
1. Llegada

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, es por eso que si ven faltas de ortografía, espero me disculpen, soy nuevo haciendo esto.

La saga inFAMOUS le pertenece a Sucker Punch, no a mi.

Capitulo 1

Llegada

¿No se han preguntado alguna vez, si el destino te juega bromas, por simple diversión?, bueno, todos saben que algunas bromas son simples y no dañan, como una mentirita. En cambio, siempre abra algunas que son tan bruscas, que quieres ir y darle un puñetazo a quien te la jugo. Bueno, digamos que la broma que me jugo el destino era muy… insensible. ¿Por qué lo digo?...déjame explicarte con mis ojos la jugarreta que me jugo el destino, tan mala, tan brusca, tan…Infame.

Empecemos con lo esencial, quien soy yo. Soy Ian Everett, estudiante de preparatoria, solo eso, nada especial, un alumno común y corriente, con amigos comunes y corrientes, y una vida tan aburrida, que dan ganas de echarte por la ventana a buscar una aventura, sin embargo, yo era feliz con la vida que me toco. Tengo unos padres increíbles, unos amigos asombrosos y un abuelo… muy abuelo. Sin embargo, algo muy notorio salió a la luz en las vacaciones, como una luciérnaga en la obscuridad de la noche, mama y papa me compraron 3 boletos para ir a Madrid, España, yo con mis amigos, y como dije que mi vida era aburridísima, que mejor que esto para salir de la rutina.

Ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, llegó la hora ir al avión cuando me sujetaron de la mano, era mama, tenia una lagrima recorriendo el ojo derecho, ella y yo éramos muy unidos desde que nací, siempre la ayudaba a cocinar y a lavar la ropa. Ella me miro a los ojos, y me dio un abraso, uno muy cálido, dos meses sin ella… solo esperaba que estuviera bien. Papa seguía, a cambio que mama, no estaba triste, sino que estaba orgulloso, ir a visitar el mundo era su mas grande sueño, y yo daba el primer paso que el no pudo dar. Me miro a los ojos, igual que mama, y me dijo:

Padre de Ian.-Ian, sabes que no tienes que hacer esto por resentimiento hacia tu viejo… y su sueño, pero, el motivo cual sea por el que aceptaste el viaje, quiero que sepas, que estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo.

Ya aviamos entrado a la cabina.

Esta historia continua-

-Hey hey espera, ¿es todo?... primer episodio y esto es todo lo que escribes - replico el amigo de Ian, rompiendo la 4° pared.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Me gusta dejar en suspenso, y es mi fanfic así que te conformas-.

-Me decepcionas, decepcionas, decepcionas, desepcionaaaaas… !DESEPCIONAS¡-

-Ok, ok, ya lo continuo pero cierra la boca de una vez- suplico/ordeno InfamousBlueHand3.

En el avión, ya sentados los tres amigos se quedaron platicando de lo que iban a hacer cuando llegaran, empezando por donde se establecerían, hubo mucha discusión entre todos, empezando por-

Yo digo que en alguna casa abandonada, de paso abra valido la pena traer el DVD y las películas que traje- dijo Giovanni, el mejor amigo de Ian (y quien me hace continuar el fic desde que me interrumpió), es un chico muy imperativo, no soporta no hacer nada y todo lo que hace, lo hace a "su modo".

-Y dime genio, si esta abandonada, ¿Dónde abra electricidad para conectar el DVD?, tarado- dijo Ángela, la chica del grupo de amigos. Es muy sobreprotectora con su gente, incluyendo a su amigo Ian, no solo por que era débil, sino por que el es alguien importante en su vida.

Ian.-Yo digo que deberíamos entrar a un hotel, es lo mas lógico a este punto.

Ángela.-Vez, al menos alguien intenta usar el cerebro.

Giovanni.-Bueeeeno… era una opción señorita perfecta.

Ian.-Podrian dejar de- intento decir Ian.

Ángela.-Bueeeeno, no es que la opción sirviera de algo, ni siquiera sirve como papel igienico- replico Ángela.

Ian.-Dije que si podri- otra vez, interrumpieron a Ian.

Giovanni.-ESO ES PURA MIER-

Ian.-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!

Grito Ian, llamando la atención de todos los pasajeros, quienes le veían de forma asombrada. Hubo un momento de silencio…

Giovanni.-Ka-boom.-dijo, en forma de burla a Ian, quien estaba avergonzado de la escena que hiso.

Ya habiendo llegado a España, el trio de amigos fueron a buscar un hotel, mientras admiraban la hermosa ciudad de Madrid, lo notorio es que vieron un poste que decía "Departemant of Unified Protection" (D.U.P.). Ya habían llegado a un hotel, se registraron en un departamento no muy caro, cuando entraron vieron algo muy curioso…

Esta historia continuara…


	2. Fenomeno

Hola a todos, aquí esta la continuación de lo que es este fanfic, si bien no han visto el capitulo anterior, te comento:

1.-No se que insistes amigo, pero te pasaste la parte uno

2.-Te invito a ver el anterior episodio, para entender mejor este.

Sin más preámbulos, solo digo que la saga de inFamous no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sucker Punch, no a mí.

Capitulo 2: Fenómeno

Ian, Giovanni y Ángela.-Que…es…esto…-dijeron al unísono los tres amigos, al ver una botella de color marrón con retoques de verde, que decía con letras amarillas en cursiva "Wood solution", todo normal, si no fuera por que salía algo como polvo de madera (si alguien sabe como se le llama a eso me lo dice, porfa) y se mantenía alrededor como si fuera energía que emana de la botella.

Ian.-Pero que mierda…-Es lo único que salió de su boca.

Ángela.-¿Que demonios es eso?-Dijo, confundida y exaltada.

Giovanni.-Que…¡INCREIBLE!-Dijo, y sin preámbulos, fue a por la botella.

Giovanni empezó a correr hacia la botella como si su vida dependiera de eso, seguramente estaba emocionado por las posibilidades que podría haber, digo, no todos los días se encuentra una botella con polvo flotando como si fuera…poder, eso debía ser, no había otra posibilidad en ese momento… debí de saberlo antes…

Giovanni agarro la botella y la abrió, yo, lo mas rápido que pude, empecé a ir contra el, para evitar que le pasara algo, lo embestí, haciendo que el liquido se fuera hacia mi, mojándome todo.

Ángela.- ¡¿EN QUE ESTAVAS PENSANDO, IDIOTA?!-

Giovanni.-… En beberla, quería saber que pasaría…-

Ángela.-No puedes hacer eso-

Giovanni.- ¿Por qué no?-dijo cuestionando a su amiga.

Ángela.-Dime que lo dices en broma… no puedes andar ahí, bebiendo cosas como esa… por dios Giovanni, emanaba… no se, polvo, y no parecía que era de cortesía por rentar un hotel-dijo muy molesta Ángela.

Giovanni.- Sabes, a veces eres muy molesta, además, no soy estúpido… pudo ser un regalo del antiguo dueño del apartamento.-Decía, en tono de burla a la lógica de su muy enojada amiga.

Ángela.- ¡DEJATE DE TUS ESTUPI-fue interrumpida por un gruñido, casi de animal enjaulado.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, yo me quede en el piso, sentía tanto… poder, poder que irradia sobre mi ser, algo que ningún humano había sentido antes, esa sensación de tener tanta energía, que simplemente no podías mantener en control, intente mantenerlo dentro de mi, pero sus gritos, la fuerza, las discusiones, el poder, las idioteces de Giovanni, no me pude contener… y deje salir a la bestia que estaba en mi interior, desgarrándome el alma, buscando ser…desatado.

Ian.-Ya…basta…los…¡DOOOOOOS!-

Hubo una explosión…

(Punto de vista de Ángela)

Sentía mucho dolor en mi cabeza, no podía concentrarme, veía borroso todo, cuando tocaba el pido para levantarme sentí… polvo, polvo como el de la botella, la botella que se derramo en Ian… la vista se empezó a hacer mas clara, como la memoria, recordé a Ian, la explosión… la provoco el pero, ¿Cómo?; fui a ver afuera, se oían patrullas y ambulancias, y allí estaba el.

Ángela.- ¡IAAAAAAAAN!-dijo Ángela, al ver la imagen de Ian tirado, en un cráter, sometido ante su propio poder que emanaba de el.

5 días después

(Punto de vista de Ian)

Ian.- Mier-da.-dijo entre dientes, sintiendo un grave dolor en todo el torso. Vio a sus amigos dormidos en unas sillas, pero Ángela mas cerca, y la cabeza estaba en las piernas de Ian.

Me empecé a levantar, sin mover mucho a Ángela, para que pudiera descansar, fui a verme en un espejo… algo note de repente.

Ian.- Que carajos…-dijo, muy confundido, y un tanto asustado

Sus ojos marrones cambiaron a ser amarillos, su pelo castaño ahora tenía el final de la parte de atrás rubio, tenía grandes orejas (bolsas en los ojos, para quien lo confunda) y estaba muy pálido… pero lo que lo asusto fue otra cosa...

Esta historia continuara…


	3. ¿Héroe, o Infame?

Hola a quien sea que lea esto, aquí esta el 3° episodio de este fanfic.

Aclaro que la saga de inFAMOUS no es mía, es de Sucker Punch

Capitulo 3: ¿Héroe, o Infame?

Un trozo de madera se alojaba en mi ojo derecho, como si fuese una clase de cicatriz… intente quitármela, pero no pude, realmente parecía ser parte de mi, tenia miedo, debía hacer algo, no es normal, no es bueno, no es humano, ¿Qué le diría a mama y papa?, tenia tanta rabia, no podía hacer nada para no parecer un fenómeno. Me llene de tantos sentimientos mezclados al mismo tiempo, odio, furia, desesperación, impotencia, miedo… mi brazo empezó a parecer corteza de árbol, eso solo me izo asustarme y desesperarme mas, no sabia que tenia que hacer.

Intente relajarme, no podía con esto, simplemente, no puedo… mi brazo tomo de nuevo la forma de piel, aunque seguía esa sensación de que era corteza.

Ian.- ¿Por… que… yo…?-dijo, confundido y exaltado ante su situación.

Me voltee para ver como estaban Ángela y Giovanni… odie mi suerte en ese momento. Allí estaban los dos, frente a mi, observándome con asombro, ¿ya les dije que odie mi suerte en ese maldito y preciso momento?

(Punto de vista de Ángela)

Allí esteba el, viéndonos como si fuera un fenómeno, asustada ante su situación, no sabia que decir, realmente eso era extraño, mi mejor amigo, el chico a quien no le importaba lo que le dijeran, ahora tenia miedo de como lucia, antes de la explosión, veía a mi mejor amigo en el mundo, alguien un tanto sensible y comprensivo, que no tenia miedo a expresarse o a proteger a su familia y amigos a cualquier costo, alguien con un sentido de la justicia… ahora veía, a ese mismo chico, pero con miedo, miedo que nos alejáramos de el, por su situación, por como se ve… pero yo no lo are… yo estaré para el por siempre… aunque me cueste la vida…

Ian.-Eeeehhh…chicos-dijo con nerviosismo el joven.

Giovanni.-Amigo…eres…eres un-lo interrumpieron.

Ian.-Giovanni, escucha, se que esto se ve mal, y entiendo que me consideres un fenómeno, pero-interrumpieron, pero fue Giovanni esta vez.

Giovanni.-¡ERES UN SUPERHUMANO!-dijo gritando, casi gastando todo el aire que poseía, y se fue a abrasar a su mejor amigo.

Ian.-Giovanni-no-respiro…-

Giovanni.-ups… jeje, perdón, fue la emoción-

Ángela.- Ian, pero que paso…es que como haces eso-dijo la joven muy confundida.

Ian.-Yo… no se, ni siquiera puedo controlarlo-Confirmo Ian.

Giovanni.-Sea lo que sea, es simplemente épico-

Ángela.-No lo es… como sea, algo tubo que ver esa botella de "Wood Solution", seguramente era para alguien mas, como de alguna organización o algo parecido-

Giovanni.- ¿En un cuarto de hotel? Algo tan importante como los superpoderes, lo dejan en un cuarto de hotel, sin vigilancia -dijo, con cierta razón.

Ian y Ángela.-… ¿Usaste la cabeza?-

Giovanni.-… ¿Qué?-

Hubo un momento de silencio… después se oyeron aplausos

¿?¿?.-Bravo, debo decir que usaron la cabeza, pero, no estaba sin vigilancia, es más, todo fue calculado, y veo que hasta ahora todo va bien-Dijo alguien, pero no lo veían.

Ian.- ¿Quién esta hay? muestrate-dijo con cierto aire de valentía el joven de ojos amarillos.

De repente salió un hombre, de unos 30 años, vestía con una gabardina negra de cuero que venia con una capucha que le cubría el rostro (por la sombra del interior), pantalones azul obscuro, botas de combate, guantes de carreras sin dedos y un collar que decía "Madelyn". Demonios, el sujeto era jodidamente alto, se veía muy confiado en su manera de hablar y actuar, me traía mala espina.

¿?¿?.- Hola, ¿Cómo les va?-

Ian.-…-No dijo nada, desconfiado del sujeto frente a el.

¿?¿?.-… supongo que querrán saber quien soy, bueno, solo llámenme Al-lo interrumpieron

Ian.- No necesito saber tu nombre… solo necesito saber el "¿Por qué yo?"…-dijo Ian, con una exagerada frialdad en su tono de hablar. Sus amigos se veían muy confundidos con el cambio repentino de humor, de valentía a ser frio, al parecer, se necesita solo medio paso.

¿?¿?.-fataria… solo llámenme Alfataria.-

Ian.- Eso no responde a mi pregunta, te lo repetiré otra vez… quiero saber el "¿Por qué yo?"- dijo, nuevamente con esa frialdad que te da la sensación de que quedan pocas probabilidades de que sea una broma.

Alfataria.-Ok, ok, no necesitas ponerte así por una pregunta muchachito-dijo el hombre, jugando con las seriedad del chico-te lo diré…pero antes, ¿no necesitarías salvar a esas personas primero?-

Ian.-De que caraj-fue interrumpido por el sonido de balas recorrer los aires de Madrid.

Nos volteamos para ver que estaba pasando, o podía ser, era un asalto a banco armado, 6 sujetos armados asta los dientes, apuntando a la gente inocente con la que se encontraban ya sean niños, adultos, ancianos, mujeres, a ellos no les importaba, tenia que hacer algo rápido, no había tiempo para pensar, pero…

Alfataria.-Bueno chico, es tu decisión, o buscas las respuestas que quieres saber, o las vidas de las personas inocentes… tu decides-dijo Alfataria, antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Momento decisivo:

(Mierda, esta escapando, pero la gente allá adentro esta en peligro… podría ir tras el para sacarle las respuestas que necesito, el sabe por que me veo así y por que tengo poderes de madera… pero la gente no merece morir, gente inocente que trabaja duro para mantener a sus familias… ¿Qué ago?)

Muy bien, quien quiera que sea el que lee esto, tu decides por que se va a basar la moral de Ian, si se va por el camino del "bien", o por otro lado, el del "mal"

¡TU DECIDES!


	4. solo hice lo que devia (Saga del Bien)

Hola a quien sea que lee esto. Antes de continuar con el fanfic, quiero agradecer a un par de personas que se dieron la molestia de comentar el capitulo anterior:

Katon789: Ok, creo que comenzare por el camino del bien, gracias por comentar.

ObitoUchihaTrue: Tus ideas no son malas, es mas, me gusto la segunda, y la voy a implementar, y la primera… lo voy a pensar, seria bueno que Ian tuviera algo así como alguien que le comprende su situación, gracias por la ayuda con las ideas.

Solo digo por ultimo que la saga de videojuegos inFAMOUS no es mía, de eso se hace cargo Sucker Punch.

Capitulo 4: "Solo hice lo que debía"

(La gente… no merece morir, no puedo dejar que les pase algo, no mientras puedo hacer algo para ayudarlos.)

No lo pensé dos veces y salte por la ventana… no es broma, salte por la puta ventana, la verdad debí de pensarlo mejor, digo, se que tengo poderes pero no te pases de verg- eso, si no fuera por que en el momento en que toque el piso no sentí dolor, o siquiera el impacto, es como si te aventaras a tu cama después de un día largo de trabajo, pero bueno, el punto es que ahora me encontraba en frente de una balacera a un banco, tengo poderes pero no se como usarlos, y estoy en bata de hospital… que bueno que me puse los pantalones antes de que fuera a verme en el espejo. Bueno, haber como termina esto.

Asaltante.- Ok, Ok, nadie estaría en esta situación si la policía cooperara con nosotros, así que o se callan, o les ago meteré un a bala directamente por el a-interrumpieron al sujeto con ametralladoras.

Ian.-pues… yo me encargare de meterte esta vara por "allí" si vuelves a amenazarlos a ellos-dijo Ian, ignorando por completo que ellos tenían armas de fuego y el una vara de metal que encontró en la calle.

"Pffff, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja" "este crio que" "tienes muchos huevos en tu cocina como para estar aquí, amenazándonos". Es todo lo que oí de ellos antes de que me apuntaran con todo lo que tenían.

Asaltante.- mira, veo que tienes mucha valentía para estar en tu posición, amenazándonos, asi que te dejare ir… ya, dale, vete tío, no tengo todo tu tiempo-

Ian.- ¡TU GETA!- y le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cara, que le dejo sangrando en el suelo.

Carajo, debí pensarlo mejor, balas iban hacia mi, como si fueran rastreadas por ADN o que se yo, el punto es que iban hacia mi en cualquier dirección, algunas las esquivaba o las bloqueaba con la vara, otras me llegaban a rosar, pero ninguna me dio, o al menos no sentí que me daban, empecé a acercármeles, comencé a dar golpes bruscos y torpes, a todos y a todo, en la cabeza, piernas, brazos, nariz, estomago, costillas, fue épico… ya avía terminado, todos estaban en el piso desangrándose o quejándose de lo fuerte que les di, creí que ya avía ganado…

¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Vi tres grandes agujeros en donde estaba mi corazón, no respiraba y lo veía todo en blanco y negro, me deje caer, ya sin fuerzas, hasta que alguien me volteo boca arriba, era el sujeto que me avía dicho que me fuera, maldita sea, el primero que deje inconsciente y el primero que me llega a dar. Me veía con mucha rabia… me levanto por los aires de la bata y me dijo:

Asaltante.- Te… dije… que… te… fueras-

¡BAANG!

Aparte la mira de la pistola de mi cara, la estruje con tanta fuerza que destruí el arma, mi puño se empezó a hacer otra ves corteza, y lo golpe con tanta fuerza, que salió volando hacia la policía, es lo único que vi, ya que segundos después, caí desmallado.

….

Me desperté en la misma habitación donde me vi en el espejo, pero esta ves, mis amigos y un doctor me estaban viendo:

Doctor.-Que bien que despertaste- me dijo un hombre de unos 50 años con bata y un gran bigote.

Ian.-Donde… ¿Qué?-

Intente levantarme, pero me dolía mucho el pecho como para hacerlo.

Doctor.-Tómatelo con calma, sufriste cosas de las que no me puedo explicar como es que sigues vivo, al menos asta que unos adolecentes me explicaron lo que paso-

Ian.- ¿adolecentes dice?-dijo, cuestionando si eran o no sus amigos

Doctor.- Uno era medio tarado-

Ian.-… Sip, entonces los conozco, ¿están aquí de casualidad?-

Doctor.- Si, están en la sala de espera, ¿quieres que pacen?-

Ian.-… Por favor-

Se abrió la puerta, entraron rápidamente a preguntarme que avía pasado, se veían muy preocupados, incluso Giovanni, quien se lo toma todo a juego, estaba muy preocupado, pero bueno, no todos los días te dicen que tu mejor amigo resivio 3 balas en el corazón todos los días.

Ian.- Tranquilos, estoy bien-volteo a ver al doctor- doc, ¿ya me puedo ir?

Doctor.-Bueno, ignorando que recibiste plomo directamente en el órgano más importante con el que podemos vivir… claro.

Empezamos a irnos, yo ya vestido y mis amigos más tranquilos, todos en el hospital me veían con cara de loco, como si no fuera suficiente tener esta… cosa, que me otorga los poderes. Al salir de allí vi a una multitud de personas, todos mirándome con la cara igual que en el hospital, me sentí incomodo por un largo tiempo…

Se me acerco corriendo una niña, de no mas de 8 años de edad, me miro a los ojos, tenia una cara de miedo.

Niña.-Gra…gracias por salvar a mi mama de esos hombres malos-

Mi corazón ahora estaba en mi garganta, dios. Me agache para hablar, me sujeto de la mano, como si tuviera confianza en mi.

Ian.-Solo… solo hice lo que debía… lo que debía hacer-dijo, casi ahogándose en la ternura de la niña.

La niña me abraso, y se fue con su mama, que era una señora en frente de mí. Empezaron a aplaudirme, me quede confundido, pero me quede a aprovechar lo aplausos de todos, de la multitud, de los del hospital, de mis amigos, de todo. Me trataron tan bien, se sentía bien, como un dios, como un buen emperador, como un… Héroe

Continuara…


	5. No es mi responsabilidad (Saga del Mal)

Hola a todo el que vea esto… no tengo nada más que decir.

Sucker Punch tiene toda la responsabilidad de haber creado a inFAMOUS, a mi no me miren.

Capitulo 4.5: "No es mi responsabilidad"

(Alfataria… ese era su nombre creo, no importa, el es mi objetivo ahora, solo el, los demás no me interesan)

Ian.- ¡NO VAS A ESCAPAR¡-

Corrí, lo mas rápido que pude, es mas, corrí mas rápido de lo que el hombre promedio correría, no me use explicaciones y me concentre, EL era mi objetivo ahora porque el sabe que es a lo que se refería con "todo fue calculado", significa que el sabe que estaba pasando, el por que yo, por que allí, por que en ese momento, todo lo tenia que saber… y le iba a sacar las respuestas, aunque tuviera que sacárselas a golpes.

Íbamos de pasillo a pasillo, de sala a sala, me ponía objetivos para dejar de perseguirlo, sillas, andadores, incluso una que otra enfermera, pero eso no me importaba, o me los quitaba de encima, o se los devolvía, no iba a dejar que hullera, ya casi lo tenia, aviamos salido del hospital a un parque de por allí, pero después…

Ian.- (Jadeo, jadeo)-

Alfataria.- Bueno, veo que te importo mas yo que a los demás, eso lo admiro, y detesto- dijo, con cierto tono irónico aquel hombre- ¿y ahora que?

Ian.- Te… te sacare las respuestas… con lo que sea necesario- dijo el joven, muy cansado por la persecución a la que participo.

Alfataria.- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que me as dicho? "con lo que sea necesario"-dijo, pero ahora con un tono un poco mas común, pero igualmente irónico.

Ian.- Si… ¿y que?-

Alfataria.- Wow… si que eres muy despiadado al decir eso… deja te explico con palabras mas detalladas lo que dice la frase que citaste, veras, "con lo que sea necesario" seria igual a decirme "no me interesa en lo mas mínimo si tengo que asesinar a niños para lograr mi objetivo, solo importan mis respuestas"…-dijo, con toda la razón.

Ian.-…-no dijo nada, por que no podía contradecirlo…

Hijo de puta… es como si me hubiera leído mi mente… el sabe que es verdad tanto como yo lo se, no me importa si tengo que sacrificar personas para lograr tener lo que busco, no me interesa lo que les pase a los demás, simple y llanamente, no me importa, solo por tener poderes no tengo que ser el héroe, ese papel dénselo a otro idiota, por que yo no lo are, lo digo desde ahora, no-es-mi-responsabilidad, me vale un carajo, los demás están por su suerte, y por su bien, que no se metan en mi camino.

Alfataria.- Pero bueeeno, no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?... así que si quieres las respuestas- el piso empieza a temblar, muchas personas empiezan a asustarse, y en sus pies se ve el aire que sale de su campo de estabilidad, como cuando una gota cae en un charco, se ve la vibración- ven por ellas-

Ian.- (Que bien que me encontré esta vara de metal)-pensó, el chico con furia en sus ojos- vete… al… ¡CARAJOOO!-

Empezamos a pelear, el leía bien mis golpes, todo lo que iba a hacer, el lo predecía, los golpes que daba eran bruscos y torpes, no era de esperarse que no los leyera, pero bueno, aun así lo intentaba, el casi ni se movía, parecía muy confiado en todo lo que hacia, un gran fallo cuando lo note, por que cuando iba a darle en la cabeza, moviendo la vara de la derecha a la izquierda, cambie a moverla hacia las costillas, el no lo noto, y el impacto que le di se oyó muy duro, jeje, no pude contener mi furia al ver su cara de dolor, simplemente quería mas, empecé a darle golpes seguidos, de derecha a izquierda, arriba abajo, diagonal, estocada, era jodidamente increíble… todo iba bien, asta que el sujeto la vara.

Alfataria.- Jejeje, nada mal niño, nada mal…-su mano empezó a ponerse muy negra (InfamousBlueHand3: sin racismo por favor XD)- pero deja que el maestro enseñe-

Dolor, dolor, dolor, todo lo que sentía era dolor, los golpes que yo daba no se comparaban a estos, eran tan rápidos como fuertes, pero a cambio de los míos, es que los de el eran directamente calculados, cada golpe, patada y cabezazo era calculado para que de mas dolor, como un combo o algo así.

Alfataria.- Lastima que ya me canse, quería darte mas, pero… ya que-empieza a formar una bola de… ¿gasolina?, sip, no es joda, sus poderes son de petróleo- hora de irse a dormir-

Lo último que vi fue la bola impactando contra mí, dejándome sobre unos autos que estaban alrededor.

….

Desperté en el mismo lugar que antes, era de tarde y me duele mucho el pecho, unas cuantas balas hubieran dolido menos que esa bola de que se yo, maldita sea, necesitaba levantarme… pero como duele maldita sea. Todos empezaron a verme, personas de todo tipo, ¿tenía algo en la cara, o es que nunca habían visto una pelea así en sus vidas?

Ian.- ¿Que…miran? ¡VAYANSE YA!-Ordeno, asiendo a muchos temblar y huir, pero no era por el grito, sino por que su mano había cambiado a ser madera, y muchos temían de lo que era capas de hacer después de ver la pelea.

Ian.-Idiotas-

Decidí irme a buscar a Giovanni y a Ángela, la ultima ves que los vi, fue en el hospital, deben estar buscándome, creo, pero antes de irme, vi una fuente con un Ángel caído, no se porque… pero me quede a verlo por unos segundos, no se si es lo que representa o la pose que se tenia pero… me quede unos segundos a ver la escultura.

Ian.- Hora de irme- dijo, y se fue del parque…

Continuara…


	6. ¿Por que yo? (saga del Bien)

InfamousBlueHand3: Hola a todo el que lea esta cosa extraña y repulsiva a la que llamo "fanfic", pero no importa lo que sea mientras gane mi dinerigillo… malamente no gano nada por crear estas bizarreas.

Antes, le agradezco a JuanraSOAD, por que yo lo tengo como mi segundo seguidor (el primero es katon789), y eso me inspira a seguir, por que se que en algún lugar de este planeta a alguien le gusta mi historia.

inFAMOUS no es creación mía, si lo fuera Cole no tendría que matar a Zeke.

Capitulo 5: ¿Por qué yo?

Ángela.- oye héroe, ¿ahora que?-dijo ella, subrayando la palabra héroe a nuestro protagonista.

Ian.- no lo se, la verdad solo quiero ir a descansar, a sido un largo día-

Giovanni.- si fuera yo, iría a por ropa, la que tienes ya esta echa una mierda, y por tonto empacaste solo la que llevas-

Ian.- si… creo que seria recomendable-dijo, fijándose en sus ropas, rotas en todas partes, pero, que esperas de una explosión… ¡que el causo!

Ángela.- no se chicos… talvez si deberíamos ir a descansar, ya mira por todo lo que pasaste-

Ian.- estaré bien, enserio-dijo, con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Ángela.- pero- la interrumpieron.

(Punto de vista de angela)

Ian.- escucha, se que te preocupas por mi y mi seguridad, pero creme cuando te digo… "estaré bien, no te preocupes"-dijo suave y dulcemente el chico de ojos amarillos.

Dios… ¿siempre a hablado así? Amenos yo no lo recuerdo así, y vaya que lo conozco bien, parece mas sereno y seguro que antes, antaño, el talvez no hubiera rescatado a las victimas, pero hubiera echo algo mas cotidiano como ayudar con "lo que pueda"… ahora se avienta por la ventana y salva las vidas de las personas, a costa de la suya… realmente merecía esos aplausos, e incluso mas… oh Ian…

Ian.- así que tranquila mi querida amiga, todo estará bien-

(Eco) Amiga, amiga, amiga…

Eso si, tiene un poco de su personalidad amistosa.

(Punto de vista de Ian)

Ian.- bueno que esperamos, vallamos ya-dijo con aliento de emoción el joven.

Fuimos a algún centro comercial, vimos varias cosas, en el camino hacía la ropa nos estuvimos comprando cosas , Ángela un libro de algún autor desconocido(como la gran mayoría XD), Giovanni un yoyo, y yo vi una mochila, no era muy grande, pero serviría para poner todo lo que compramos, además de la ropa; era de un hombro, pero funcionaba como una de dos (como la de Cole Mcgrath), tenia un dibujo de un ojo color jade y la pupila morada, era color negra con franjas verdes, después, llegamos al departamento de ropa.

Ian.- muy bien, allá voy-

Giovanni.- de paso yo igual-dice, el muchacho con gorra de camionero

Angela.- que yo vea, tu complementas bien tu vestuario, ¿para que mas ropa de la que llevas empacada?-

Giovanni.- ese es el problema… deje mi ropa en mi casa para empacar el dvd y las películas de horror-dice, en un tono de extrema burla.

Ian.- pues ya que, vamos-diciendo esto, se fueron a ver ropa para comprar.

Angela.-… si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles. En el mismo momento que dijo eso, empezó a buscar en la sección de mujeres

21 minutos después…

Angela.- ¿ya casi?- dice, vistiendo una camiseta negra con letras blancas que dice" keep calm and lisent to music", y unos pantalones grises.

Ian.- ya casi, solo esperen un poco-

Giovanni.- pues vele apurando un poco porfa-dice, con el cambio mas radical de los 3, con una camiseta de tirantes blanca, chamarra verde pantano de cuello desabrochada que decía en el hombro "fuck the sistem", una gorra sin lo de arriba (como esas de golf) y unos pantalones flojos color beige.

Ian.- ya, listo.- dice y sale vestido con una camisa de cuadros arremangada azul, pantalones negros con un par de cadenas y una gorra de lana gris que tenia de en medio de la cabeza para atrás, dejando ver su fleco.

Giovanni y Ángela.- mmm, nada mal en verdad

Ian.-jeje, al fin se pusieron de acuerdo-

Ya en el departamento en la madrugada…

Ian.- bueno… ¿y ahora?-dice… muy… al carajo se me acaban las expresiones.

Giovanni.- yo seguire jugando con mi yoyo-

Ángela.- yo leyendo "mitos de la mitología romana y de Grecia"- dijo, apuntando el titulo e ignorando el programa de televisión que veía.

Ian.-pues yo estaré viendo las noticias-

Click

Conductor de televisión.- hola que tal, al habla José Alberto Morales Rodríguez Mendoza Guadalupe de la Rosa Gutiérrez, trayéndoles las noticias de la madrugada son las 10:30, les traemos… noticia de última hora, hay un bio-terrorista en un aeropuerto de Madrid amenazando a los pasajeros dentro de un avión a nuestra ciudad. Vamos con nuestra reportera estrella, ¿Qué pasa violeta?

Reportera.- aparentemente, el hombre tiene flotando en su mano una bola de alguna sustancia negra, y se lo esta apuntando a otro hombre fuera del avión, pero aun así, nadie se atreve a salir debido a las altas posibilidades de qu-

Ángela.- Ian… ¿ese no es tu pa-

CLANK (sonido de puerta azotada)

Ángela.- dre?...-

Ian.- mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, (etc…)-

Aeropuerto de Madrid; 10:45

Llegue para ver la escena, era ese hijo de puta, golpeando a mi padre, provocándome, estaba seguro de que el quería morir, si antes no tuve la oportunidad de sacarle las respuestas, bueno, ahora no solo seria por eso, sino por golpear a mi padre y mantener secuestrado a un avión entero, a ese punto ¿Por qué contenerme?

Afataria.- aahh, ya llego a quien mas quería ver, ¿Qué tal te ha ido chaval?-dijo, tomándoselo con calma para irritar a Ian.

Ian.- déjalos ir, si quieres pelea no hay problema, pero deja a las personas inocentes en paz, ahora baja a mi padre… enseguida-dijo, con el mismo tono de frialdad que cuando lo conoció

Alfataria.- hay tío, ¿no lo entiendes? Esto es una decisión, no es "suéltalos a todos" no…-su braso se cubre de petróleo y levanta al avión a duras penas, como para lanzarlo lejos- es ellos, o tu padre, tu decides héroe-lanza el avbion muy lejos, y se le ve estrangulando a su padre.

(Momento decisivo)

(No, no, no, no, ¡NO!... carajo papa, tengo que ayudarte, te matara y no lo puedo permitir, pero as personas, no puedo dejarlas morir, son solo personas inocentes, pero yo… no… ¡QUE AGO!)

Continuara…


	7. ¡Maldita sea! (Saga del Mal)

Hola a todo el que este viendo esto, hoy quiero decirles que ¡feliz octubre!

Ustedes dirán ¿de que me hablas ni no se festeja nada en mi país o que bla bla bla bla blaaa?... de echo festejo por que es otro mes para escribir fanfics, otro mes para mejorar muchas cosas (cof cof caligrafía cof cof) es por eso que hoy dejo este capitulo de la saga del mal de: inFAMOUS: Jugarreta Infame.

inFamous si bien no me pertenece, este fic si, así que espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Capitulo 5.5: ¡Maldita sea!

Los encontré, estaban alterados, preocupados de que me hubiera pasado algo, pero bueno, ¿Qué reacción esperas de alguien que sale huyendo, persiguiendo a alguien que salió prácticamente de la nada, y que encima cuando encuentras a ese alguien esta cojeando y con un gran agujero en su camisa en el pecho? Después de explicarles lo que paso fue algo…

Giovanni.- amigo, eres mi ídolo-dijo muy asombrado por lo que izo Ian, a pesar de haber fallado.

Ángela.- ¿pero, estas bien?-dijo, preocupada por como se veía su amigo… SOLO amigo.

Ian.-si, pero como sea, vallamos a casa-

Ángela.- pero, tus heridas-

Ian.- no importan

Ángela.- estas cojeando Ian-

Ian.- me recuperare-

Ángela.- pero tú- la interrumpieron.

(Punto de vista de Ángela)

Ian.- ¡YO QUE EH!, YA ME ARTE… estoy bien si, ya déjame en paz-dijo, ya arto el chico de cabello castaño y rubio.

¿Quien es el?, el no es el chico que conocí cuando niños, no… el no es el chico un tanto sensible y comprensivo, el chico que yo conocía talvez no hubiera salvado a las personas, pero hubiera echo lo que el pueda hacer, el no es ese Ian, no, el ahora es una bestia que solo piensa en "¿Por qué el?", solo espero que no sea tarde para recuperar a mi amigo… a quien me importa mas en esta vida…

Angela.-…-se quedo en shock por las duras palabras de el, dejando que Ian siguiera caminando al hotel.

Giovanni.- mínimo podemos ir a por algo de ropa, la que tienes tiene… un… ya sabes que-dijo, percatándose de que Ángela se quedo en shock, y que una lagrima caía por su ojo.

(Punto de vista de Ian)

Es que no me pueden dejar en paz… pero Giovanni tenía razón, mi ropa era literalmente una mierda, no me iría nada mal ir a por otras prendas, además, por tarado olvide mi ropa en mi casa.

Ian.-… bueno, ya que-

Fuimos a algún centro comercial, vimos varias cosas, en el camino hacía la ropa nos estuvimos comprando cosas , Ángela un libro de algún autor desconocido(como la gran mayoría XD), Giovanni un yoyo, y yo vi una mochila, no era muy grande, pero serviría para poner todo lo que compramos, además de la ropa; era de un hombro, pero funcionaba como una de dos (como la de Cole Mcgrath), tenia un dibujo de un ojo color rubí y la pupila morada, era color negra con franjas rojas, después, llegamos al departamento de ropa.

Ian.- Terminemos de una vez con esto-dijo, irritado por terminar tan rápido como sea posible.

Giovanni.- yo también voy-

Ian.- como sea-

Íbamos por la ropa, a investigar diferentes prendas, pero Ángela llamo a Giovanni, no se porque, no me es de interés….

Ángela.-… Giovanni, ven un momento

Giovanni.- ¿ok?-

Ángela.- oye, ¿no notas que Ian se comporta diferente? Digo, a lo que era antes, ahora se comporta más desinteresado y cruel, me da miedo por como se comporta…-

Giovanni.- escucha, antes, se que estas enamorado de el, y que te preocupas por su bienestar, pero estate tranquila, el es mas fuerte de lo que crees, lo conozco prácticamente desde jardín de niños… créeme, el va a estar bien.-dijo, con una de las sonrisas mas bellas que le puedes dar a alguien, una sincera.

Ángela.-…gracias Giovanni… gracias por darme esperanza.-

Giovanni.- ahora vamos a por una camisa para ti sabelotodo, vamos-diciendo esto, se fueron a buscar ropa.

21 minutos después…

Angela.- ¿Cuánto crees que tarde?-dice, vistiendo una camisa negra con unas letras blancas que dice" keep calm and lisent to music", y unos pantalones grises.

Giovanni.- no mucho- dice, con el cambio mas radical de los 3, con una camiseta de tirantes blanca, chamarra verde pantano de cuello desabrochada que decía en el hombro "fuck the sistem", una gorra sin lo de arriba (como esas de golf) y unos pantalones flojos color beige.

Ian.- ya, listo-dice y en eso sale con una camisa de cuadros arremangada roja, pantalones negros con un par de cadenas y una gorra de lana gris que tenia de en medio de la cabeza para atrás, dejando ver su fleco.

Ian.- ya vámonos

Ya en el departamento en la madrugada…

Los tres nos quedamos con nuestras respectivas actividades, Giovanni con ese yoyo, Ángela leyendo "mitos de la mitología romana y de Grecia", y yo, bueno, no estaba haciendo nada, solo reflexionando y pensando en lo que le voy a hacer a ese hijo de puta, no lo voy a perdonar por haberme aventado a ese auto, dejándome desmayado, no, no le será fácil detenerme. Decidi prender la tele y ver las noticias…

Click

Conductor de televisión.- hola que tal, al habla José Alberto Morales Rodríguez Mendoza Guadalupe de la Rosa Gutiérrez, trayéndoles las noticias de la madrugada son las 10:30, les traemos… noticia de última hora, hay un bio-terrorista en un aeropuerto de Madrid amenazando a los pasajeros dentro de un avión a nuestra ciudad. Vamos con nuestra reportera estrella, ¿Qué pasa violeta?

Reportera.- aparentemente, el hombre tiene flotando en su mano una bola de alguna sustancia negra, y se lo esta apuntando a otro hombre fuera del avión, pero aun así, nadie se atreve a salir debido a las altas posibilidades de qu-

Ángela.- Ian… ¿ese no es tu pa-

CLANK (sonido de puerta azotada)

Ángela.- dre?...-

Ian.- ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA ME LAS VA A PAGAR EL MALNACIDO DE LA MIERDA, LO VOY A MATAR AUNQUE (etc…)!-

Aeropuerto de Madrid; 10:45

Llegue para ver la escena, era ese hijo de puta, golpeando a mi padre, provocándome, estaba seguro de que el quería morir, si antes no tuve la oportunidad de sacarle las respuestas, bueno, ahora no solo seria por eso, sino por golpear a mi padre, los del avión a la mierda, ellos no me importan, pero ahora si va a acabar bajo tierra.

Afataria.- aahh, ya llego a quien mas quería ver, ¿Qué tal te ha ido chaval?-dijo, tomándoselo con calma para irritar a Ian.

Ian.- escúchame imbécil, deja a mi padre en paz, o yo mismo te voy a arrancar la tráquea y te la clavare en el cráneo-

Alfataria.- mmm, una pregunta, ¿y los demás? Veo que solo quieres que deje a tu padre, pero, ¿y ellos? Bueno, antes preferiste seguirme que salvara la gente de los ladrones-

Ian.- ellos no me importan-dijo, causando escalofríos a su padre, ¿realmente era su hijo?, no lo reconocía.

Alfataria.-ok, ok, si tu lo dices- su brazo se cubre de petróleo y levanta al avión a duras penas, lanzando al avion lejos, pero antes- sabes, tu madre esta dentro del avión.

Ian.- ¡QUE COSA!-dice, muy preocupado

Y el lanzo el avión…

Continuara…


	8. Lagrimas del cielo (Saga del Bien)

InfamousBlueHand3: Muy buenas a todo el que lea con los ojos (yo lo hago con las orejas XD) mi fanfic, hoy tengo algo que decir, JuanSOAD (un seguidor) me pregunto con estas palabras: "Hay algo que no entiendo,la verdad,este capitulo es la continuacion de la saga del bien,pero al final hay otra decision. Eso quiere decir que dentro de esta saga habra dos ramas mas? O que el capitulo siguiente acabara igual?".

Para quien sea que se pregunte esto le digo que no, y eslo lo explico al final del capitulo que si no se aburren.

Capitulo 6: Lagrimas del cielo.

(Tengo que ir por ellos, demonios, solo espera papa, iré por ti)

Ya decidido, fui a por el avión, no podía dejar que se estrellara y/o explotara al impactar, maldita sea, sentía como si me estuvieran clavando estacas en la espalda por no ir primero por papa, y todo esto por ese idiota, en el primer momento que lo vi sentía el presentimiento de que no me dejaría vivir en paz, pero arrojar a un avión y darme a elegir entre mi padre es ir mas allá de los limites de la moral, pero no podía hacer nada mas, solo me quedaba ir a por el avión a tiempo.

Mientras corría vi que dejaba un rastro de madera, como grietas de roble o que se yo, tenia una idea si podía convertir mi brazo en madera y correr a grandes velocidades, podía hacer eso, pero si no resultaba, no tendría ideas de mas para salvarlos.

Ian.- ok… solo salta en 3… 2… 1… ¡YA!-

Salte, salte como nunca dejando madera como rastro de la trayectoria, era genial asombroso, pero tenia que concentrarme. Estaba en el aire, y era de la fase 2…

Ian.- ok, ya, ahora a sacar el polvo de madera (repito, si alguien sabe como se le llama, díganmelo)-dijo extendiendo sus manos, pero no pasaba nada.

Ian.- vamos… tengo que hacerlo-se repetía mentalmente, pero nada.

Ian.- :pensamiento: tengo que sacarlo… pero no puedo… pero… tengo… que… HACERLO… :palabras: ¡YYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-con ese grito, expulso cuanto polvo se pudo, debajo de donde aterrizo el avión, ya que gracias al polvo aterrizaría mas suave.

El avión parecía intacto, al menos en el exterior, abrí la puerta y nadie parecía gravemente herido o muerto, ya no tenia de que preocuparme, ahora iba por papa.

Unos cuantos segundos después…

Llegue, pero ahora no estrangulaba a papa, solamente lo sostenía de su camisa, como para darle una paliza, pero el no izo nada, solo estaba allí… parado… observándome, me dio escalofríos, por que su cara era de orgullo asía mi y algo de tristeza, el, quien izo todo eso ahora sentía tristeza, demonios de que me abre perdido.

Alfataria.- lo as echo bien chaval, as demostrado lo que la sociedad tiene que ver, sobre los de nuestra especie… ser un héroe-

Ian.- ¿Cómo que los de nuestra especie?-dijo, pero recordó que en las noticias, el hombre identifico a Alfataria como "bio-terrorista"- ¿te refieres a los bioterroristas?

Alfataria.- precisamente, aunque el término correcto es "conductores"-dice, molesto con el término que uso Ian.

Ian.- :pensamiento: conductores… me suena a una sociedad completa, ¿entonces abra mas como yo?-se dijo mentalmente, asombrado de que no solo sean el y Alfataria.

Alfataria.- se lo que piensas… y es un si-dice, dejando bocaabierto a nuestro protagonista.

Ian.- eh, ¿Cómo supiste qu-

Alfataria.- por que no es la primera vez que veo a un novato como tu aprendiendo de nosotros, pero esa historia te la cuento luego, ahora solo me falta hacer esto-dice, y convierte su mano en una cuchilla de petróleo y atraviesa al padre de ian.

Fue en ese momento… en el que comprendí que yo no era como el, como su especie, el solo buscaba torturarme psicológicamente, haciéndome pruebas para darme a elegir si algo o no, haciéndome pensar que lo que hacia no beneficiaba, pero no era así, eso creí al principio, después… bueno, mas adelante cuento eso.

Ian.- ¡PAPAAA!-grito y fue a por el, para su suerte, seguía consiente y estaba en el piso, en un charco de sangre-p-papa… no te mueras si, tod- :snif: todo estará bien, se que pued-

Padre de ian.- shh-shh-shh-shh esta bien… vi, como salva- :COF COF:… salvaste a esas per-sonas, estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo-empezaba a tener largas y lentas pausas-… orgulloso de ser… el padre… de-ti… un héroe-diciendo esto, dio un ultimo suspiro, y se fue para siempre, con una sonrisa plasmada hacia su hijo.

Alfataria.- aahh, sabes chaval, la peor parte de mi trabajo, es ver como buenas personas mueren-dice, muuuy despreocupado.

Ian.- como te atreves…-dice, volteando a ver a Alfataria, pero ahora sus brazos cambiaron a ser madera de nuevo, pero esta más oscura, sus ojos también cambiaron, la parte blanca estaba también amarilla como su iris, y ahora su pupila era de gato, y alrededor se veían venas de color rojo- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A MATARLO! ¡YA ME ARTASTES, E LLEGADO A MIS LIMITES!-y con un rugido de furia dijo esta frase- ¡TE MATAREEEEEE!

Ondas de viento surgían alrededor de mis pies, corrí, lo mas rápido que se me permitió, solté golpes muy fuertes, y no es broma, por que cuando le iba a dar el primer golpe, este lo esquivo y fue el piso con quien impacto mi puño, haciendo las mismas grietas de roble que cuando corría, pero estas tenían una tonalidad mas amarillenta, como si fuera energía, no me centre en esto y seguí dando puñetazos que, o si bien los esquivaba y le daba golpes al aire cual boxeador, o impactaba con sus brazos para cubrirse, esto siguió asta que concentre energía en mi mano derecha y con un gran golpe, lo mande lejos de mi, se oyó el golpe muy brusco, como si tronara algo, pero nada paso.

Alfataria.- ostias piedrín, parece que el pequeñín, esta cabrea-

Ian.- ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATARE POR LA FUTURA TUMBA DE MI PADRE!-

Alfataria.- din… oye chaval, no te enojes que es una broma-

Broma… ahora si estaba furioso, matar a mi padre para el era un juego, algo sin importancia, como cuando se aplasta un insecto, no se siente remordimiento, en ese momento yo también sentí eso, pero hacia el muy cabro, no lo soporte, así que decidí hacer lo de la ultima vez que lo golpe, concentre otra vez toda mi energía (en forma de polvo de madera, para quien se lo pregunte así se manifiesta) y empecé a correr a toda velocidad, el se dio cuenta de esto y en su mano formo una bola de petróleo muy gruesa, y empezó a correr hacia mi, quien quiera que hubiera visto esto (ya que avía camarógrafos de la reportera en un helicóptero, por si no se acuerdan) estaba presenciando un gran duelo de poder, nuestras energías se unieron, mi puño y su esfera, se sentía que el clima iba a cambiar drásticamente, la noche empezó a soltar lagrimas por nuestro duelo de titanes mientras que los que veían esto el la TV sintieron un gran impulso electromagnético al momento de impactar, como un calambre junto con escalofríos en la espalda. Después de unos momentos todo era gris…

Vi a un sujeto frente a mí, me ofreció la mano para levantarme y dijo:

¿?¿?- hola, me llamo Olman

Continuara…


	9. Relámpago de fuego (Saga del Mal)

InfamousBlueHand3: Hola a todo el que lea esta wea conshe su maye (nota: soy mexicano, pero no saben como me encantan las palabras de demás países) de fanfic, primero que nada, si bien recuerdan, dije que explicaría algo al final del episodio y lo siento por olvidarme de ese detalle, pero bueno, hay que dejarlo en el pasado.

Otra cosa es mi tardanza con este capitulo, bueno perdón, soy un humano y no tengo algún apunte que diga: cApi7Ulo5: D1as Par4 el Sig.; no chicos, así no funciona, pero bueno, yo culpo a… ¡INTERNET!

Como sea, aquí el sig. Capitulo:

Capitulo 6.5: Relámpago de fuego

Ian.- maldita sea, tengo que ir rápido, mama tranquila, allá voy- se decía mentalmente Ian, mientras tenia una carrera contra reloj antes de que el choque el avión.

Bien, estaba a punto de morir mi madre en un avión, mi papa por un idiota a quien intente eliminar por razones que aun no entiendo, y unos pasajeros a quienes su vida les tengo tanta importancia como a una mosca, tenia que hacer algo rápido, el tiempo no se iba a detener por mi, así que tenia que pensar lo mas ágilmente posible antes de que se estrellase el avión contra el suelo, como Odio la gravedad.

Mientras corría vi que dejaba un rastro de madera, como grietas de roble o que se yo, tenia una idea si podía convertir mi brazo en madera y correr a grandes velocidades, podía acelerar el paso para detener el avión de golpe, pero si no resultaba, no tendría ideas de mas para salvarla.

Ian.- ok, solo tengo que ir mas rápido… vamos… ¡AHORA!-

Zoom, fui tan rápido como se me permitió, a una gran velocidad, apenas podía ver lo que pasaba a mí alrededor sentía una enorme brisa en mi cara, no se si fue cosa de suerte que no se me arrancara la ropa con tal velocidad, pero bueno, ya estaba justo donde el avión iba a caer según la trayectoria, solo era de hacer mis brazos madera y ya.

Ian.- sip, esto me va a doler-dijo esto, el avión lo arraso contra el suelo, apenas podía mantenerse de rodillas, pero al final le avía funcionado.

Abrí la puerta del avión y, sorpresa, mi madre no se encontraba dentro, no se porque me izo ir hacia el avión, lo peor que me podía imaginar era a mi padre ya muerto siendo afla- como se llame, su asesino, pero no era hora de pensar en eso, era hora de que el de la cara ante esto, o sino tendré que matarlo a la fuerza.

Llegue, pero ahora no estrangulaba a papa, solamente lo sostenía de su camisa, como para darle una paliza, pero el no izo nada, solo estaba allí… parado… observándome, me dio escalofríos, por que su cara era de decepción asía mi y algo de tristeza, el, quien izo todo eso ahora sentía tristeza, demonios de que me abre perdido.

Alfataria.- hay chaval, así no funciona la cosa, tú debías de haber ido por los pasajeros, no solo por que te mentí diciendo que hay se encontraba tu madre-dijo, muy desilusionado por la actitud de nuestro protagonista.

Ian.- ¿y a mi por que me tienen que importar los demás? ¿Ellos que arían por mi a cambio de ayudarlos?, ¿solo felicitarme?, ¿un simple gracias y ya?-dice, muy asegurado en su forma de hablar, como si desde el principio de todo esto estaba asegurado que no esperaría nada de nadie.

Alfataria.- ¿sabes que? Yo pensaba igual que tú… después perdí a alguien importante para mi, luego, me ice conductor-

Ian.- ¿conductores?

Alfataria.- así es… pero esa historia te la cuento des-fue interrumpido por un crujir de nudillos.

Ian.- será mejor que me lo expliques todo ahora… después matas a mi padre.

Alfataria.- ¿PERO QUE…? :pensamientos: este niño es el ser mas frio que e conocido en mi maldita vida.

Ian.- ¿crees que no se lo que tramas? Salvar a mi padre es algo de lo que me ocupare después, aun me queda tiempo para rescatarlo de ti, ahora solo quiero sabes quienes son, o mas bien, somos los "conductores"-

Alfataria.-… ok, déjame te explico con mis palabras lo que somos nosotros los conductores… pero tendremos que ir al principio de todo

Ian.- cuéntamelo todo…-

Alfataria.- déjame te cuento la historia de un hombre, uno a quienes muchos le llamaban demonio, otros, un santo patrono, y que provoco el incidente de Empire City… esta es la historia de un héroe al que, según su nombre, es… Cole Mcgrath.

Continuara…

InfamousBlueHand3: antes que nada, debo decir y aclarar algunas cosas:

Subiré capítulos, por pagina: ¿Cómo-cuando-que? Bueno, en Fanfiction hay una pagina principal para cada articulo (ósea, ves los fanfics actualizados en la pagina 1), bueno, yo subiré el siguiente capitulo hasta que mi actualización quede en la pagina 2 (claro, a quien quiera que siga este fic ñe será de ayuda saber esta información, para que no se suponga que me morí, claro esta).

Algunas cosas aun no las tengo claras, como lo de inFAMOUS: Second Son, eso es en la parte en la que (SSSPPPOOOIIILLLEEERRR) Augustine tiene a una niña y después la encierra en cudron cay(o como sea que se escriba) y creo que seria buen material para el fic si se algo de eso, asi que si quien quiera que lee esto lo sabe, dígamelo por favor.

Como sea, hasta el sig. capitulo.


	10. Historia transversal (Saga del Mal)

InfamousBlueHand3: hola a todo el que lea este capitulo de mi humilde fanfic.

Antes que nada… ¡EH SIDO RECONOCIDO! Yaayyyyyyyy; ¿Por qué lo digo? Por que resulta que como soy una buena persona (mi nivel de bien se puede comparar con mi socio Hitler) le di consejos a un nuevo autor de fanfics, y el en un capitulo reconoció ese gran apoyo dado, y me dio las gracias en un capitulo que subió recientemente, ¿Qué quien es? El es infame-crow, les recomiendo mucho su fic, lo e estado leyendo y a mi criterio esta muy bueno.

También me gustaría agregar que esta parte se constituye de 2 en particular, ya que el ultimo capitulo fue muy corto, me gustaría compensarlo con estas sig. dos partes del camino del mal, pero seguirá siendo un .5, nada a cambiado.

Como sea, eh aquí el sig cap.

Capitulo 6.8: Historia trascendental

Alfataria.- Conductores… toda una gran sociedad, esparcidos por el mundo, ya sea para ayudar a los demás o esparcir el terror por doquier, los conductores hemos sido considerados y vistos de muchas formas, unos dicen que somos grandes héroes, otros que somos encarnaciones del mal, las opiniones mas comunes indican que somos el siguiente paso de la evolución humana, que tarde o temprano todos en nuestro pequeño planeta seremos lo que divide el bien y el mal en nuestro ser: Conductores.

¿Cómo empezó todo? Vayámonos a el mayo del 2009 (fecha de lanzamiento del primer juego, según mis increíbles métodos para memorizar cualquier cosa en el mundo… y Wikipedia :yaoming:), el mes en que un simple hombre, se convirtió en la chispa de toda una cultura.

Cole Mcgrath fue el primer conductor en la historia, el fue quien paso de ser un simple ciclo-mensajero, a un héroe, todo esto por una esfera que concevia poderes, pero eso lo hablaremos después, y lo mas extraño de todo, el ayudaba a los demás por su voluntad, el, no tuvo que tener ningún incentivo para salvar a los demás… no como tu, Ian.

Ian.- a lo que vas, primero la historia, después peleo por mi padre-dice, muy desinteresado en la directa que le puso.

Alfataria.- como sea, el punto es que el tuvo que arregraserlas solo para intentar hacer ver la luz del día a Empire City, bueno, junto con sus poderes electrokinesicios… y su amigo Zeke Dumbar… Cole tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas en su estadía como conductor de allí: el odio de sus habitantes, los Primeros hijos, los Segadores, los Hombres de Polvo, la traición de su mejor amigo y de un monstro tan feroz y despiadado, que fue quien destruyo toda la ciudad… la Bestia; pero lo que se paso de la raya, lo mas doloroso de todo fue la muerte de su novia, Trish… eso le dolio tanto, que se juro a si mismo que mataria a su asesino, el hombre que le quito lo mas importante de su vida, fue Kessler.

El fue quien usurpo el mando de los Primeros hijos, dejando al siguiente heredero, Alden Tate, en la calle, irónicamente, el tenia el gen conductor, el que nos da la probabilidad de tener poderes, su poder: la telekinecia, me estoy desviando del punto; Kessler le quito el puesto para tener el control de los Primeros hijos, y asi acelerar la constriccion de la esfera del rayo.

¿Por que hacer esto? Muy simple, el era Cole Mcgrath…

Hubo un gran silencio, como si el se dara el tiempo de quedarse callado para que yo reflexionara, no lo entendía, era imposible que Kessler fuera cole ¿será solo un disparate? Bueno, a continuación lo sabría…

Alfataria.- Kessler fue Cole, pero de otra línea de tiempo, según se, en su línea temporal tenia una familia con Trish, pero el no espero encontrarse con la bestia, así que, envés de salvar a toda su ciudad, escapo a distintas, era un nómada, y todo eso para nada… no pudo salvar a su familia, no pudo hacer nada, ni por el, ni por su familia, ni por el mundo, fallo… y no lo iba a permitir otra vez, el tenia muy avanzados sus poderes, viajo en el tiempo, tomo el mando, e incluso mato al amor de su vida… todo esto lo iso, para atormentar psicológicamente a Cole, para tomar las decisiones correctas esta vez, para vencer a la bestia antes de que destruyera todo ser vivo en el mundo… y la verdad, al final lo logro…

…

…

…

Ian.- ¿y lo logro haciendo…?-dice, pensando en lo que habrá echo un sujeto como el, para detener a la Bestia.

Alfataria.- Eso, si quieres, lo puedes investigar después, ahora, nos remontaremos a otro conductor-

Ian.- pues ya que-dice, con un tono muy irritado ya que le había interesado la historia.

Alfataria.- muy bien, este conductor, a diferencia de muchos, le encantaba y se sentía orgulloso de su don y potenciales, un conductor que, a pesar de que la venganza pasaba por su corazón, nunca la tomo… un hombre, que nos demuestra que no se debe juzgar un libro por su portada… ese hombre es: Delsin Rowe…

Asta sus 24 años, el era un "pequeño delincuente", ya sabes, grafitear y todo eso, pero en una llegada del D.U.P; mediante un camión lleno de con-

Ian.- ¡no espera! DUP dices… esas son las iniciales de…

Alfataria.- Department of Unified Proteccion, ¿Por qué?

Ian.- …no nada, solo era curiosidad-dice, pero miente, porque cuando llego a Madrid recuerda haber visto un poster con las mismas letras.

Alfataria.- ajam… en una llegada del D.U.P. por un camión con 3 conductores, choca el camión, dejando libres a los 3 de quienes tendrás que investigar por tu cuenta, en fin, por obra del destino, uno se tardo y vio que Delsin estaba en la escena, lo tomo de de rehén a el y accidentalmente, descubre su poder, uno de los mas poderosos que alguien puede tener, el de absorber poderes.

…

…

…

Ian.-me estas tomando el pelo-

Alfataria.- talvez si, talvez no ¿quieres saber mas de el?

Ian.-… si- dice, pero duda que sea verdad-

Alfataria.- ok, veras el poder lo absorbió de un tal Hank, no se mucho de el, el punto es que el tenia poderes de humo, se materializaba en humo, disparaba humo, absorbía humo, un conductor echo para eso, y gracias a el, Delsin también lo iba a ser, con el tiempo, practica junto a su hermano, consiguió dominar el poder, pero no solo ese, ¿recuerdas que dije que habían 3 conductores en el camión? Bueno, los otros 2, se convirtieron en los aliados de el, no me preguntes, y decidieron derrocar a la jefa del DUP en Seattle: Augustine, no solo era la jefa allí, eso era lo de menos, ella mato a el hermano de Delsin, Reggie Rowe, Delsin tubo que tomar una decisión, matarla, para poder vengarse, pero hacer quedar mal a los conductores, o, demostrar quien era ella y dar un ejemplo positivo de nosotros…

Ian.- Adivinare, tendre que investigar que paso al final ¿no?

Alfataria.-… mira chaval, te seré honesto, tu forma de actuar me desespera, y tengo que decirte algo- el padre de Ian empieza a convertirse en petróleo- tu padre nunca vino aquí, solo quería que te enfurecieras con migo para pelear.

Ian.- ¿Cómo para que?

Alfataria.- eso no te incumbe, aun… escucha podríamos pelear en este justo momento y terminar con nuestro encuentro… o podrias ire en este mismísimo momento y hacer como que salvastes a las personas, ¿Qué desides?

Me volte por un momento en el charco que se suponía, era mi padre, me quede pensando, la verdad, no saben que ganas de tirarle puñetazos a su cara tenia, pero detener el avión me havia agotado… lo mire de vuelta y, ya no estaba… se había desaparecido, wow, realmente estaba irritado como para no esperar una respuesta, desidi irme, en el momento en que me di la vuelta sentí el cuerpo muy pesado, mi vista se nublaba y no podía pensar con claridad.

…

…

…

Vi a un sujeto frente a mí, me ofreció la mano para levantarme y dijo:

¿?¿?- hola, me llamo Olman

Continuara…


End file.
